minherofandomcom-20200214-history
Betehorn
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|187 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|260 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|95 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|140 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Ground Specialization Mixed Specialization Normal Specialization (Note: It's not a mistake, the '''Mirror Skin Lv.1-2' square isn't actually linked to the Mirror Skin Lv.3-4 square below it.)'' Strategy Note: this is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; "Betehulk SMASH!!" Betehorn/Betestone/Betehulk is a damage dealer like no other: it can call down attacks with elements that other like-minded damage dealers could only dream of. It has Normal, Dino, Undead, Demonic, Earth and Fire moves in its arsenal. With teammates who can use other move types like Grass and Flying(Quickapent is a great example), Betehulk will be able to break down even the most dedicated walls. A plus-Speed bonus and good Speed Gems help Betehulk to move much more quickly than other big-league heavy hitters like Cactilla and Rexathor. Not all is rosy for our beetle friend in Min-hero, as it suffers from weaknesses to Demonic, Water, Grass and Undead moves. Betehulk has two other huge problems--lack of speed and lack of bulk. It's not fast enough to outpace common threats to your team such as Falcona and Hydravolt (both can OHKO or seriously put a dent in Betehulk with Drench). And it's also not quite bulky enough to survive huge hits from well-known offensive juggernauts. If you look past these problems and give Betehulk a try, however, you will find that this prehistoric beetle's brain was wired to do one thing, and that is to smash right through the puny barricade your opponent calls a team. Be very, very careful while fighting against Betehulk, lest you find yourself having lost one or even two minions to Betehulk's destructive power. Earth Skills These skills enable Betehulk to rip right through most of the opposing team by hitting two or more of their minions. Boulder Slam is a main move for this skill tree, doing 65-100 base points of damage to three random opponents coming off Betehulk's massive Attack stat. When you use this move with the right circumstances, more than half the opposing team will likely be dead. Unfortunately, this move does not come without a price: it consumes 80 points of Energy and has two turns of cooldown. It could be considered situational, but I say just use it the first time you have a chance, since it can quickly turn the tides of a battle. Moving on to your other options, Destabilize Level Three does 25-60 base points of damage and has a 70% chance to lower the opposing team's Speed by 20%; Boulder Blast (not to be confused with Boulder Slam) has 85-125 base points of damage, but with two turns of cooldown; Earthquake Level Three has 25 base points of damage and hits every minion on the opponent's team with no drawbacks, and Ferocity Level Five passively boosts Betehulk's already stellar Attack. Mixed Skills These skills may be Betehulk's best. This skill tree is where most of Betehulk's coverage moves come from. They will absolutely be some of your best moves you will ever get. Let's get on with the guide before I get carried away. Anyway, Fire Blast Level Three is available on this skill tree and it's one of the reasons why Betehulk is so good. It has 100 base points of damage and 40-80 base points of time damage every round for three rounds! But the drawback...it's a bad one. It has one turn of exhaustion--and five turns of cooldown. If you use this move, in exchange for your target being obliterated, you won't be able to do anything for the next turn. Thankfully, there's no reason to not use this skill tree, because it boasts many other options. Blood Press Level Two has 45-65 base points of damage, but likewise has one turn of exhaustion; Septic Chomp does 40 base points of damage and has 30 base points of time damage each round for three rounds; Pound Level Four is a good safe Normal-type move with no negatives, and Piercing Charge Level Three has 90 base points of damage and the nice additional effect of reducing your target's armor by 15%, but you have to charge up one turn to use it, and you and your target both have your Attack stats cut by 20%. There is a lot of potential with these skills, and you'll need to experiment with them. And most importantly, do not be afraid to lose. Losing is no big deal, and you might learn something too. Normal Skills These aren't as attractive to me as the other two skill trees, but they will still work. Thrash, with 90 base points of damage, and Pulverize, with 100 base points of damage, are main options for these skills, as both allow you to hit hard. Sure, Pulverize has a 20% chance to raise your target's Attack by 25%, but it doesn't really make a difference, since they will often end up KO'd from the sheer power of the attack. Other options include Spike Level Two, which has 30 base points of damage for the cost of 1 energy, but hass 90% accuracy and one turn of cooldown; Mirror Skin Level Five, which reflects 80% of the damage taken back onto the attacker; Quickness Level Five, which passively boosts your Speed by 40%, and Concentration Level Three, which boosts critical hit chance by 12%. Category:Minions